


【藕饼】掰弯记录

by Elena1723



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena1723/pseuds/Elena1723





	【藕饼】掰弯记录

写个藕饼hhh  
🈶🚗儿童学步车。

One/ 只有ooc属于我，切勿当真。

Two/  
风流倜傥早就为爱而弯的痞帅攻哪吒  
x  
自认直男最后还是弯了的傲娇受敖丙

Three/ 全文6000的样子吧.......（我也不确定！！随缘写8yepyep）

Four/ 祝各位看官食用愉快。

Chapter1

陈塘关高中作为一所冕城的重点学府，在外人看来不论是学习氛围还是环境都应该是一派安安静静井井有条的。

可事就这么出了。

众所周知这所高中的校长李靖家有三个儿子，大中小就小的这一个与其他两个哥哥大相径庭，哥哥们的就连叛逆期也没做出过什么坏事，可哪吒倒好，样样坏事准少不了他的参与。

什么逃课，不把老师放眼里，食堂公然斗殴，篮球场挑衅学长差点把人砸进医院这些事对于他来说都是日常乐趣，他每天吊儿郎当的混日子，常常与外校人士喝酒泡吧。任谁想肯定都觉得他成绩一定是垫底的，可他成绩却也是马马虎虎能过得去。在这所学校倒也是闯出了自己的破名声。李校长在管了十多年后终于在哪吒高三时彻底放弃了他，只要求哪吒不要做太过分的事随他怎么自暴自弃，就算死外边也别找他。

而就在前几天，哪吒又干出了一件闻之唏嘘的事来。

他，出柜了。

在班级聚会时，不知道是哪个无聊的人提议玩游戏。更无聊的那个游戏是用嘴接纸牌，当时哪吒边上坐着他的好哥们敖丙，两个人从小玩到大，如果不是哪吒硬拉着他玩，敖丙是打算在聚会一直隐身到底的。

不幸的是在他们两个传纸牌时，哪吒借着酒劲，和头脑的长时期发热，故意将纸牌掉落，顺势吻上了敖丙的唇，他贪恋着，倘若没有那群看热闹不嫌事大的同学们的起哄声，他差点，就那么一点要伸舌头了。

哪吒早就喜欢上敖丙了，这次是他喝醉了大意了，听着一声又一声的欢呼惹得哪吒灼热的身体一顿不舒服，他并不知道敖丙对他的心意如何，自己被调侃无所谓可是向来冰清玉洁的小丙儿怎么会接受得了。

“吵什么吵？老子就是弯的，意外懂不懂，敖丙和我没关系。”他吼完这一通脑子倒是清醒了不少，他烦躁地抽走沙发上的外套便大步流星地离开了，独自留下敖丙一人。

次日李家三太子哪吒是弯的就传遍了全校，男生们看见哪吒就绕道走，一副生怕被哪吒强吻的模样，哪吒对此嗤笑无比。自己的品味还没有那么差劲。

他回到寝室时敖丙正在整理桌上的资料，旁边立着一个行李箱。

“敖丙你干嘛？”哪吒有些不安。

敖丙继续低头整理，在对方第三次问候时，他放下了手中的水笔，徐徐地抬起头，眼睛里是不同以往的淡漠。

“你故意的。”

“什么故意的，我都说了是意外。”哪吒双手插袋佯装轻松。

“罢了，就知道你不会承认。”所以也不想回答。敖丙把桌上清理干净后拉着行李箱就离开了寝室。

滑轮与地面摩擦，声音在空荡的走廊上久久回响，哪吒一拳打在墙上，一抹鲜红顺着无暇的墙缓缓流淌，不知过了多久他昏了过去。

从那之后哪吒三天没有来学校上课，李靖知晓此事当场气进了医院，金吒木吒赶到时看着自家弟弟在外守着，他的落魄样让哥哥们于心不忍，虽然父亲都不让哪吒回家了，但身为兄长还是看不下亲弟弟身无分文，给了两笔钱让哪吒别再作妖了好好上课，父亲一定会原谅他的。

哪吒道谢一声离开了医院。他去网吧包了两夜，再回到学校时身边跟着一位长相秀气的男孩子，是哪吒的男朋友。

那天周一早晨，按照校规全体同学参加早会，哪吒像往常一样迟到，到会议最后才一手抱着怀里的男孩一手插着口袋大步走进校门，连台上高亢演讲结束语的主任看都不看一眼。

直至身后追着的保安准备把男孩从哪吒怀里扯过来这事才终于开始闹大了。

场面那是一片混乱，哪吒与保安和主任斗智斗勇，那男孩如一团棉花一般缩在哪吒身后，眼里噙满泪水，像极一朵娇艳欲滴花朵惹人怜爱，难怪哪吒如此袒护。

“哪吒！你这样对得起你正在住院爸爸吗？！不仅带外校学生还当众搂搂抱抱，你……你！你要不要点脸！”申公公顶着一张豹脸在纠缠许久后体力消失殆尽，他低着腰一手撑着曲着的膝盖抬着头一手指着面前抹了抹汗水的哪吒，处在空中手指尖不停地颤抖着。

哪吒偏头轻笑一声，不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，太阳比先前升高了许多，在炙热的阳光下，少年缓缓从口里吐出几个字：“他，转学，小爷的。”

然后便牵着瑟瑟发抖的男孩潇洒地向宿舍走去。

李校长远在医院，手再长也伸不到这来，只好等校长出院处置那臭小子。申公豹心里一肚子火无处发泄，他便转过头对着操场的学生严厉地喊到：“看什么看，全部回教室上课，以后谁还有这种情况一律开除！”哪吒他惩治不了其他学生还不简单？

学生听此吓得一哄而散，推推搡搡着往教学楼去。

演讲台边却还站着一位穿着干净的白色短袖校服的少年，深邃幽黑的眼睛映出烈日下的操场，他的手里紧紧攥着演讲稿。少年脑海里不断放映着哪吒将男孩护在身后的场景，一遍又一遍，股股热风从四面八方向他袭来，直到心底那片冰凉之地。

他与哪吒相识十几年，关系说断就断是不可能的，可今天看见哪吒护人，还是一个不知道从哪来的无名小卒，心里的名为愤怒的火焰燃烧得滚烫。但自己明明是最讨厌同性，最反感这种的。

学生会副主席见少年还呆愣在那，身体微微颤抖着，以为他被吓着了便开口提醒――

“敖丙，该回教室了。”

敖丙从心里的挣扎与痛苦中脱身，心不在焉的回答：“我知道了。”

握着演讲稿的手渐渐放松，敖丙深呼吸，作出与往常一样待人温柔的面色，信步走向教学楼。

与此同时，宿舍楼三层的最后一个房间――312里，传出来的都是调皮的小奶音。

“唉哥，我演的好吗，钱可别给少了。”沉均坐在一张无被褥的床上，盘着腿，朝在床上躺着跷二郎腿的哪吒抛媚眼。

哪吒听着睁开一只眼看去，又合上眼，慢条斯理道：“一般。只要小爷能追到小丙儿，钱不会少。”

在网吧的这几天哪吒想通了，既然都出柜了，干脆趁着这个机会拿下敖丙的他不信这么多年的感情就这么散了，就算真散了他也要给拼回来。

“唉唉唉，那是我家丙丙的前任床，谁让你连鞋都不脱就坐上去了？”哪吒没什么好气。

“切，谁稀罕？”沉均一个跳跃就蹦下了床。

我稀罕。哪吒腹诽。

一觉睡到下午的哪吒起身环顾宿舍四周，敖丙和沉均那影帝都还在上课。哪吒又四处张望着，在看见桌上的便当和纸条一下精神起来。

“吃饭。记得去上课。”后面的笑脸符号被黑色水笔划了好几下。

上面是清秀的字迹。哪吒被熟悉感包围着，一看就知道是他的好舍友敖丙写的，看着被一团浓墨遮盖的笑脸，哪吒也跟着笑了一下。

真可爱啊，就知道我家丙丙还是关心我的，小爷我怎么着就要掰弯你这个死直男。

哪吒的心情愉悦起来，他回到教室后还没有开口就被敖丙抢先了。

“他谁？”敖丙的语气听不出是什么情绪，反正不是高兴就对了。

“什么谁？”哪吒假装听不懂。

“你知道我说的是谁。”敖丙有些不耐烦。

哪吒痞笑，不正经地问道：“干嘛？吃醋了？”

话说从开始谈话到现在敖丙一直没有看着他，可哪吒方才的话一出敖丙就偏过头看他，皱着眉骂道：“有病？”

“这就是有病了？反正也不是病给你看的，我可还要和我的沉沉打啵上……”

哪吒的风流话还没有说完敖丙就从位置上忿忿离开。

没多久敖丙又回来了，头发和脸上被水临幸的痕迹清晰可见。

“你一定要这样吗？”敖丙撑着桌子居高临下地望进哪吒的眼睛。

哪吒从椅子上站起，他比敖丙高小半个头，这么一站反而要敖丙微微抬头了。他俯身一点点靠近敖丙，近到能数的清少年有几根眼睫毛，他嗓音因为前几天睡网吧感冒，有些低沉，充满诱惑的成熟声音爬进敖丙的耳廓，“那敖丙，你就因为我是弯的要讨厌我？”

敖丙没有回答，此时他的耳朵红透了，哪吒的声音从耳道钻进全身，染上灼热的血液，敖丙的脸颊小幅度地颤动，随后他又泄了气一般坐在椅子上，头深深埋进两臂之间。

在事发前，敖丙心心念念的是怎么让哪吒考上一本，他疯玩了两年，现在高三再不好好补回来二本都难考上。他在规划着哪吒未来的前途，而哪吒干了什么，故意接不住纸牌，吻上.....没过几天又领回一个不知道哪里来的男朋友，阴阳怪气的谈话，一切都压得他喘不过气，就像破茧而出的蝴蝶被阻挠。

不温不火的关系就这样维持了一个多月，期间哪吒和那个男孩亲密的行为总能让他心里堵得慌，他就是在看着哪吒堕落。

转折发生在哪吒喝醉后的一通电话。

敖丙是凌晨一点被来电铃吵醒的。他起床气向来都比较重，但看见屏幕亮着哪吒二字，深呼吸一口气稍微清醒了一下才接听，虽然是哪吒打来的，但从电话另一头传来的却不是哪吒的声音。

“您好，我是七天酒吧的酒保，你的朋友在这喝醉了，我们店里是没有留人的规矩。看他的样子应该也是惯犯了，你赶紧来接一下吧。”

敖丙要深夜出校门并不容易，他并不经常干翻墙这种事，在落地时脚后跟磨破了整整一层皮。他顾不上疼痛，用身上所剩无几的钱打车去酒吧。路上不停地咒骂哪吒那个男朋友有多么的不靠谱。

不久前吩咐酒保打电话的沉均狠狠地打了一个喷嚏。

赶到酒吧时只剩酒保和哪吒二人，他一眼就看见哪吒迷迷糊糊趴在吧台，脸上淡淡的红晕，打嗝声接连不断，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说些什么。敖丙向酒保道谢后无奈的将醉酒之人的手搭在自己的肩上，后者比自己高一点，于是脑袋就懒懒地靠着敖丙，酒气卷裹着热度从耳外直击五脏六腑，他难耐的咽了一下喉咙，刻意不去听哪吒一句句软软的叫唤。

敖丙对自己的反应着实震惊，他自认直到不能再直，对哪吒出柜更是意见多多，尤其是他的那个什么男朋友，操，想想就想打他一顿。

“敖丙……”肩上的少年口齿不清，说完后又蹭了蹭敖丙的衬衣。

“我在。”

而这次少年是以干呕的形式回应了他。敖丙费力地将哪吒送自己回家时已经接近凌晨三点半。从寝室搬出来后他就回自己的房子住了，年幼时父母发生意外离开了，李家可怜他常常照顾着。自己上高中住寝室也是陪着哪吒，这事被哪吒磨了好几天的嘴皮子他才同意。

谁成想.....

他们一摇一晃走在柏油马路的边的路灯下，看着影子忽长忽短，远方的星河像极了他凝望哪吒的眼瞳。

他好像也有些醉了，是注视哪吒就连带着醉了吗，有些不可思议。

“敖丙！！敖丙......”被扔在床上的哪吒胡乱叫唤着在厨房照着手机煮醒酒汤的敖丙。诺大的空间，就只有他们两个人，仿佛一切都回到了以前，哪吒需要他，而他也需要哪吒。他们应该就是这样的。

哪吒的呼喊声一会大一会小，敖丙怕惊扰了邻居，只好放下锅上的汤回到卧室去看看。

“怎么了？”敖丙在自己也没有发现的情况下放柔了语气。

哪吒努力着想要睁开眼，他脸绯红，双腿难耐的上下摩擦，小小的挪动着身子更靠近蹲在床边的敖丙，嘴里吐出卷裹着酒气的热度，小声的有点撒娇的意味：“丙丙，你讨厌我，我真的，特别，特别”，哪吒顿了一下，打了个嗝继续道，“特别伤心，你看啊。”哪吒身上的被子被动来动去的哪吒蹭的滑落，敖丙耐心地听着哪吒的抱怨，顺手将被子往上拉着，在听到哪吒后半句时，拉扯被子的动作猛地一停――

“你看啊，我，我那么喜欢你，可你....”哪吒没有再说下去，一看是他已经睡着了。

“我喜欢你。”这几个字像小虫子一样搔痒着他的心尖，胯下的欲望烫得要人命，敖丙死死地咬着唇，慢慢向另一张唇临近。

唇瓣互相摩擦，敖丙忽的被带上床，身上仍然是醉醺醺眯着眼的哪吒。

这下敖丙不知道如何是好了，他惊慌失措道：“哪吒你没醉？！”

哪吒晃晃悠悠的，一头砸了下去，痛得敖丙喊了一声“啊”。

这一喊可不得了，趴在他身上的哪吒堵住声音的来源，舌头舔舐着口腔里的每一处，敖丙的手环上哪吒的脖颈，加深了这个吻。

良久的吮吸让初尝甜蜜的两人稍稍有点缺氧  
哪吒轻啄一下敖丙的鼻尖，另一只手解开身下人的衬衫，修长的手指有意无意的滑过敖丙白嫩的肌肤上，惹得敖丙忍不住闷哼一声。

舌苔一路向下，湿润炽热的水痕印在胸前，窗帘禁闭，昏暗的灯光酝酿出暧昧交缠的情愫，少年青涩的欲望在此时迸发，敖丙被舔得七荤八素，脑子一片混沌，就像有蝻钩在脑子里搅乱神经。

哪吒灵动的舌又从肚脐转向敖丙胸前小小的乳粒，红润饱满，情欲充斥着整个房间，舌头来回拨动，敖丙腰下一软，呼吸提到嗓子眼，他的身子经不起挑逗，通透红亮的乳珠挺立起来。

敖丙忍不住哼出声：“嗯，别.....”哪吒胯下早已被巨物透出的清液浸湿，甚至滴落在了床单上。敖丙的小腿一点点磨蹭着，倏的一只手覆上了他顶端滚滚流出的津液，情欲不管不顾涌上他的心头，一簇簇理智被湮灭。

身上人的内裤褪去，性器没了束缚一下子弹上了敖丙的肚子，如火烧一般的热感在皮肤迅速蔓延开来。

哪吒迷迷糊糊嘟囔着：“丙丙，你摸摸我好不好......”这一声让敖丙最后的心里防线溃不成军，他试着用手上下抚摸那硕大的阴茎，湿度从指尖引入他的四肢百骸。

哪吒一寸寸俯身舔舐他的 会阴，从下往上用银液迎接抖动的囊袋，再是被浊液沾染的龟头，舌头触碰上那一点，舔完所有全数吞下，敖丙腰部一下子挺上，水渍声像情欲爆发的敲响声。

哪吒从身上胡乱摸出一瓶润滑剂，此时的敖丙一丝不挂，前者将润滑剂小心翼翼地涂抹在敖丙的两股间，颤抖着滴漏出几滴，在灯光的映射下泛着情色。哪吒慢慢的用一只手指塞入，试探着，不间断地抠挖着温热的壁肉，进去时肉穴紧裹着他的指头，熟悉的热感让哪吒又苏又爽。后穴被滑腻腻的手指入侵，敖丙身子陡然一紧，屏着呼吸一点也不敢动，指头暧昧又温情地揉搓着肉壁，皱感也能一清二楚地接触到。

过了良久敖丙的穴道才捅入三根手指，哪吒的阴茎等待太久，却又在红嫩的穴口处轻轻摩擦，痒得敖丙受不了，他用胳膊捂着眼睛小声呜咽：“哪吒.....你.....进去....进去啊。”

哪吒抵不过这一企求，一只手扶着性器缓慢的推入花穴，剧烈的痛感随着而来，几乎快要将他撕裂开来，他紧接着开口带着微弱的哭腔：“痛....你轻....轻点....”哪吒已经足够慢的挺入，才半根就已经让敖丙疼痛如此。

慢悠悠的只会加深疼痛，哪吒捏住敖丙的双腿，狠狠挺入，穴心被巨物填满的胀感，嫩肉紧紧咬合着，让哪吒不禁头皮发麻，他差一点射在里面。缠绵悱恻的异样快感让敖丙不断哭喊着，甜腻的浓液从穴口流出，哪吒开始反复抽出又进入，精虫上脑，欲望驱使他的力度逐渐加重，就如海浪一层层撞击礁石地顶着穴心。敖丙娇弱的喘息声也一次次冲进哪吒的身体。

敖丙双手攀上哪吒的背部，留下一道道红痕，头发凌乱不堪，汗珠附着在上，他艰难地从口中蹦出几个字来：“太疼了.....你....你快出来......”

“乖，一会就不疼了。”哪吒温声细语的哄着，轻柔的抚上他的发梢。

敖丙的抽泣声戛然而止，笔直的大腿紧夹着哪吒被情火燃烧的身体，噗呲噗呲的水声回荡在这个空间，淫水粘腻地凝在哪吒的阴茎上，肉穴初尝禁欲，紧涩又粉嫩。

“我受不了了.....哪吒......怎么办啊.....”敖丙绷紧全身，细长的双腿打着颤，两腿间的淫液如汩汩清泉喷涌而出。

哪吒哑声几次想开口却也什么都没说出来。

次日敖丙揉着头想起身被胯下的痛感强制躺下。

他还记得昨晚的荒唐之事，虽说已经成年但依旧不过是个高中生，居然就这样把第一次交了出去更何况对方是有对象的人。自己昨晚明明没有喝酒却还是被欲望醉了那么久。过几天回校要怎么面对哪吒，敖丙有些头痛地按揉着太阳穴，偏过头发现了一盒药。

.......

事情变得更复杂了啊。

敖丙趁着周末休息了两天，一边庆幸哪吒没有来找自己一边希望这事可以当作没有发生。

敖丙回到学校一眼就看见了哪吒，他心虚的急忙调头离开却被哪吒眼疾手快的一把抓住。

哪吒压低嗓音，“你跑什么么？翻脸不认床？”

羞耻感和那晚在床上的纠缠一下子涌入敖丙的大脑，他恼怒：“闭嘴哪吒！”

哪吒有些好笑的望着气恼的敖丙，问道：“你干什么呢？”

对方并没有回答。

许久捉住敖丙手臂的手放了下来，哪吒眸色一沉，“承认你喜欢我，就这么难？我是那么见不得光吗？”

沉默。半个世纪的沉默。冰封的河道。全都在这一刻尽数展现。

敖丙抽动了下手指，无奈道：“那又怎么样，你已经有了归属，我与你朋友多年，又如何。”

哪吒愣了好半天，眼睛好久都没眨几下，他不敢相信敖丙不喜欢他的理由是因为这个，他有些语无伦次：“不是的，丙丙。他就是我雇来的，他.....”哪吒遽然间不知道如何解释，干脆道：“我喜欢你，一直都是你。”

“..........”

“好。”

敖丙不是同性恋，只是喜欢的人刚好是男生。


End file.
